Lilysnuggums
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: JPLE run for your life! Wait, HUH? hehehehe, wouldn't YOU like to know...Only way to find out is to read! please leave a review:D they're much appreciated. Rated for mild language


**Disclaimer** - Not mine, and Cheeseburger in Paradise is Jimmy Buffet's

* * *

"Hey Lily!" shouted James Potter down a Hogwarts corridor.

"What now pretty boy?" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Hey!" he said, "Don't call me that."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you know I hate that bloody stupid name," he replied.

"Oh really?" she said smirking.

"Yeah, and you know it, so stop…" he paused, "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze Lily."

"And why should I?" she inquired.

"Because if you don't, then I will call you Lilysnuggums for the rest of the week," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You wouldn't DARE!" she exclaimed.

"It is on Lilysnuggums, it is SO on," James said in triumph.

"James Potter, don't you DARE call me that again, you hear?" shrieked Lily Evans.

"Why my dear Miss Evans, I think I will dare, and I did hear you…but," he continued, "seeing as you are not my mother – at least as far as I know you aren't – I don't _actually_ have to listen to you (not that I listen to my mother, mind) but my point is that I fully intend on referring to you as Lilysnuggums for the rest of the week…and what a week it will be."

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" cried Lily, and launched towards him. James started to run, and Lily tore after him through the halls of Hogwarts. James ran up to Gryffindor tower, and into the boys' dormitory where Remus was studying. He slammed the door, very out of breath, and Remus looked up and asked, "James, what the hell are you doing now?"

"Trying to stay alive."

"And who exactly is trying to kill you?"  
"Lilysnuggums."

Remus scoffed and then said "_Lilysnuggums_? Oh she must love you for that one."

"She does," said James proudly. "I even thought this one through." Then added at Remus' dubious look, "_Really,_ see, I figured that when she tried to kill me, I could just come up here and hole out for a while. Oh, and I kind of hoped that you lot would bring me food every so often. But really, I should be safe for a wh-"

"James, you do realize that girls can come up here don't –" Remus was cut off by Lily's screams.

"JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO **_KILL_** YOU!" then she slammed her body into the door that James was leaning against. He flew across the room, and landed on in Sirius' bedside table. Before he had finished unearthing himself from the rubble, he was yanked up by his collar, and slammed against the wall by a red-headed girl who was less than an inch shorter than his height of 5' 11". "James Potter, you are DEAD!" she said, slamming him against the wall again."

"Lily dear," said James in a slight whimper, and no one could blame him -being held off the floor by a flame-spitting red-head who was giving you death glares is not the most comfortable spot to be in – "It was all in good fun, I swear. If you don't want me calling you Lilysnuggums, then I won't."

Lily slowly, very slowly, let him back down to the floor. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Evans, anything you say."

"Oh ho! So you wouldn't mind telling Remus to sod off?"

"Of course not, Remus," James said to his friend, "sod off mate."

"Right you are Jimbo," said Remus.

"Why you rotten little-" said James, squirming to give Remus a taste of his mind.

"James, stop," said Lily, lifting him up by his shirt collar again.

"Yes Lily, whatever you say." She let him back down.

"Now," said Lily, as I was saying, and she kissed him. James, in shock, did nothing, and then kissed her back. "Sorry, must go," she said, "See you later." And she walked out of the room, leaving a speechless and very shocked Mr. Potter behind her.

"Bloody hell!" he said to himself, and then did a victory dance, complete with whoops, shouts, yodels, and a chant of '_She kissed me, she kissed me… she kissed me, she kissed me!_' to the tune of 'Cheeseburger in Paradise.' However, Lily came back in the room and he stopped mid leap and collapsed painfully on the floor.

She laughed, then said, "Shut up, or you're dead Jimbo." Then she ran down the stairs and up to her dorm with James on her heels. She had just made it to the top of the stairs when they formed a smooth slide depositing a disgruntled, but decidedly elated James at the bottom.

* * *

AN I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not. For now it is unless you people want more, in which case I might, repeat, MIGHT continue. Anyways leave a review – I make awesome chocolate mousse, and you know you want some…only way you have a chance is if you leave me a review!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
